Mind and Heart
by Blink Bunny1
Summary: See what the TMNT are up to in my first TMNT story... review this when you read it, i want to know how i did my first TMNT fanfic
1. Default Chapter

****

DISCLAIMER: I don't own the TMNT

"The sewers never looked so empty before." Don thought to himself, "it never felt more colder…" 

He shivered and rubbed his hands against his arms, trying to keep warmth while he still could.

Mike walked up to Don from behind. "Hey, bro, what's shakin'?" Mikey asked.

Mikey stood up looking down at Don waiting for a response.

Don slowly looked up at him. "Nothing, Mikey… nothing at all." And Don looked back down, trying to not look to see if Mike was watching him.

Mike leaned down to face Don. "Look, dude, it wasn't your fault to what happened to April, it was no one's fault- -"

Don interrupted "Mike, I could have done something to prevent something from happening. Don't you get that?"

Mike stayed silent for a few minutes and Leo grabbed Mike's shoulder. Leo bent down and whispered, "Let me talk to Don" in his ear.

Mike stood up and walked back to the lair.

Leo leaned down and wiped a tear off Don cheek. "Listen, Don, don't get bent out of shape over this."

Don looked at him. "Then how I am suppose to deal with this pain? There is nothing for me to do."

"You want to know what you can do? Fine, stop bending yourself out of shape, it happened, it's in the past. Nothing you or I can do to make it better." Leo said strongly.

Don looked down again, in silence.

Leo stood up. "You know… that's what April would have said if it were Mikey or I that got hurt instead of her…"

Leo walked off leaving Don to be alone.

***

Leo walked back into the lair with Mike and Raph.

"So how's our bro doin', Leo?" Mike asked.

"He's doing fine… I think I went a bit too hard on him… but he looks like a wreck, though." Leo commented.

"Oh, you need to be rough on people these days…" Raph said while spinning a sai on his index finger. "I mean, if we were too nice to him now then he'll never be fine."

"That may be, but I just think we should give him some space… from all this, so that he can clear his mind." Leo suggested.

"Sounds good to me, bro, Donnie needs a li'l break anyway, I mean he has done a lot for us before. Want me to go fetch him?" Mike asked.

"No" Leo replied, "let him come back to us, that's was Master Splinter would have said…"

Raph looked at Leo and then walked out of the lair.

"Where are you goin'? Mike asked.

Raph kept his shell at Leo and Mike. "I'm just goin' out for a li'l jog… nothin' big, I'll see yah guys later." Raph said and then took off.

"Man… what is up with everyone today?" Mike asked.

Leo looked at Raph walking away. "He needs to get things off his mind… I know the Master Splinter thing is still bothering him…"

**

Raph is off in the sewers, punching and kicked walls and punching pipes. 

"Da** it! Why'd that hafta happen to Splinter!" he punched a hole in the wall.

"Why wasn't I good enough?!" Raph punched a wall again, scary the mice and rats in the sewers.

While Raph is punching the wall with a cold sweat on him, three-foot ninjas stand behind him and stare at him, with a smile on each of their faces.

Raph stops punching the wall and turns around slowly and the middle one punches him between the eyes.

**

Mike looks at his King Kong alarm clock and goes to Leo. "Dude, Raph has been gone for four hours now… it never takes him this long to cool down…"

Leo looked at him. "You might be right, Mikey."

"Should we just go out there and look for him?" Mike asked.

"No… we should stay here, I'm guessing for like twenty more minutes, then we'll go."

To be Continued…


	2. An Awakening

****

DISCLAIMER: I do not own the TMNT

Chapter 2: An awakening…

"What's all the racket?" Don thought to himself, "that voice sounds a whole lot like Raph…" Don stood up and followed the sound of Raph fighting three foot-ninjas. When Don peaked over the wall only to see three foot-ninjas carrying Raph. 

"Well… here goes nothing, I suppose." Don said and then jumped towards the foots and took out his bo staff and stood behind them.

"Listen here, if you want to take him with you guys, you are going to have to get through me first!" Don said aggressively. 

The foot looked at each other and smiled. "Fine, turtle, but if you die here and now… it's not our fault, it will be out of your own stupidity." A foot ninja said and then they drop Raph face first on the ground and get in the position to fight.

The foot ninjas start attacking Don and Don blocks each punch and kick getting thrown at him. One foot ninja goes to kick him, but Don catches his foot and with his other hand Don grips his bo staff and smacks the foot ninja across the face and he falls. 

Don looked at the ninja on the ground and then looked at the other two. "Heh, you guys still want to fight?"

After Don said that about five more foot ninjas walk out of the shadows and stand behind the front two ninjas.

"Hmm… I'm guessing you still do…" Don said with fear in his voice.

The two front ninjas jump on each side of Don and start to attack, but luckily Don's bo staff is able to block most of the hits coming at him. 

"You know, I do not think that this is considered a fair fight!" Don said and went down and kicked the one foot ninja on his right side behind his knee and he falls. Don looked up and does the same to the other ninja. Then Don stands and looks at the others. "Man…only five more to go…"

All five start to attack at once but the furthest one back collapses and a figure appears behind all of them.

"Jeez, Donnie, I'm not gonna let yah have all the fun here!" Casey said.

Casey hits two more ninjas with his hockey stick and Don kick splits the other two. 

"Good timing, Casey." Don commented.

"Hey what can I say? I'm that good." Casey looked at Don and smiled.

"Wait," Don said and held up his finger. "Do you hear that?"

"Hear what?" Casey responded.

"That noise…more foot ninjas…" Right after Don said that ten foot ninjas surround the two of them. 

"Well then…there's only one thing to do now, Donnie." Casey said looking at all the ninjas.

"What is that?" Don asked, in the position to fight.

"In the great words of Raph, 'Lets give 'em shell!" Casey said and then they all begin to attack one another.

**

"Duuuuuude, I can't just wait here any longer!" Mike complained. "lets go out there and look for our bro's, I kinda miss them."

Leo sighed. "Fine, Mike." 

Mike began to walk towards the exit of the lair. "Hey Mike." Mike stopped.

"Don't you think you will be needing these?" Leo held up Mike's nunchakus.

"Nah… we're only looking for them." Mike said and then took off.

Leo looked at Mike walk away. He turned to his side and set down the nunchakus. He went over to get his katanas. He reached down, picked them up and ran outside the lair to look for Don and Raph.

**

After awhile of looking, Mike and Leo meet up.

"Looks like no luck…" Leo sighed and looked down. As he's looking down, blood is flowing in the water of the sewers.

"Oh god…" Leo's face turned all pale.

"What is it, bro?" Mike asked and looked to see what Leo was looking at. "Awe, man, this isn't looking good at all…"

"Quick, Mikey, we have to follow to where the blood is coming from!" Leo then took off running, following the blood with Mike right behind him.

"Oh god… please don't let this happen again." Leo thought to himself. "I don't think Mike and I could handle something like this happening again…"

They both stop to see what is infront of them. Mike's jaw drops and Leo walks forwards.

Don is laying on the ground face first with his bo staff in his left hand and Casey laying on his back, and with his left hand in the water, with a sai going through it. 


	3. Resting

****

DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own the TMNT

Chapter 3: The Shell…?

Leo rushed over to a bruised Don and turned him over. "Don… you okay? Please say you are!"

Don slowly opens his eyes. "Hey, Leo… glad you could join the party…" Don said and closed his eyes. 

Mike looks over Leo's shoulder. "Is he gonna be okay?"

Leo looked at Don, "yeah, Mikey, he just needs some time to heal…"

Mike looked off to the right of Leo and spotted Casey. "What the shell?!"

"What is it, Mikey?" Leo looked off to the right and sees Casey, a bloody mess.

Leo looked at Mike. "Here, come help Don." Mike went over and picked up Don, holding him up.

Leo went and kneed next to Casey. "Awe, man, he's a bloody mess…" He looked around Casey and spotted a sai in his hand. "A sai..?" Leo said to himself and then looked around for Raph. 

"Where the shell is Raph at?" Leo asked himself.

Mike looked around. "I don't him anywhere…isn't that Raph's sai in Casey's hand?"

Leo looked at the sai. "Hate to say it, but you're right, Mikey…I wish you could be wrong though."

Mike gulped. "Do you think that Raph put that sai in Casey's hand?

Leo took the sai out of Casey and picked him up. "I wouldn't think Raph would do such a thing. Now lets hurry and take these two to the lair to take care of them."

**

At the lair, Don and Casey on in two beds, covered with bandages and ice on every bruise they each have. Mike and Leo are sitting at the end of their beds, looking on. Mike is swinging his feet and gripping the chair and the bottom on it. He looks at Leo.

"What's on your mind, bro?" Mike asked.

"Huh?" Leo brought his head up. "Oh, nothing, Mike."

"You know, bro… I don't buy that as a good answer." Mike said, trying to make Leo smile at least a little. Mike sighed and looked at the ceiling. 

"You know, Leo, you can't keep blaming yourself whenever something happens to someone who you care about." Mike said still looking at the ceiling.

Leo looked at Mike. "What are you talking about, Mikey?"

"You know exactly what I'm saying. What happened to Master Splinter is not your fault at all. Sure, you may feel responsible for it, but we all do." Mike looked at his brother and Casey, still knocked out.

"Mike…that's in the past now, this is now, and we need to figure out who did this to Don and Casey, and why Raph's sai was there without Raphael near it." Leo said.

"I know your thinking about Splinter too… I can see it in your eyes, bro." Mike commented.

Leo was speechless. Could it be that Mike was right? 

Leo stood up and started to walk towards the exit of the lair.

Mike got up quickly. "Where are you going? Last time this happened one turtle got captured and another got bruised and broken."

Leo kept on walking. "Don't worry, Mike… I'll be back in a few minutes…"

"But…" Mike trying to find an excuse for Leo to stay, "but what if they wake up?" Mike asked in a panic.

"Then tell them to sit put until I return. If it makes you feel any better I have my katanas with me, so I doubt I'll get attacked. See you, Mike." Leo said and then walked outside the lair.

****

P.S. - sorry this chapter was a bit short.


	4. The Past

****

DISCLAIMER: I don't own the TMNT

Chapter 4: The Past…

Leo walks off from the lair, probably a good half-mile, and sat down, looking through vents. 

"God… why is everything happening all at once for us?" He asked himself.

Leo looked up at the pipes. "I could have been there for Master Splinter…"

A flash back now occurs of what Leo saw.

**

__

The TMNT and their Master Splinter are a few miles from the lair, practicing techniques of the way of the ninja in areas they never practiced in before…

"Man… these surroundings bite if yah asked me." Raph commented chipping paint off the wall.

"Well, it's a good thing no one asked you, Raph." Mike said.

Raph mumbled and slapped Mike on the back of the head.

"Ouch! What was that for?" Mike asked with his hands in a fist.

"That's for bein' you, Mikey!" Raph said.

"My sons!" Splinter interrupted, "we are not here to fight, we are here to practice."

"Yes, Master Splinter." Raph bowed.

"Yes, Master Splinter." Mike said in a way to make fun of Raph's voice.

"Why you li'l…" Raph pounced on Mike and they punched eachother.

Splinter looks on and sighs. "Ugh… boys will be boys…"

Splinter felt of no use to stop Raph and Mike, so he looked at Leo and Don. "Leonardo, Donatello, practice fighting eachother, and this time use your weapons."

Leo looked at Don. "You sure about this, Master?" 

"Yes, Leonardo, I'm quite positive." Splinter said and then walked over to Mike and Raph and hit them both with his cane. "You two, stand, watch and observe your brothers."

All three of the them stood back and watched Don and Leo fight.

"Well, here we go, Don." Leo said while getting out his katanas.

Don smiled. "Yep, and I'm going to hold back, neither." 

Leo starts the attack with a high kick, but Don easily dodges it and he swings his bo staff in the air, but Leo blocks it when his katana. 

After few minutes have past Don is in a position where he's blocking Leo's katana with his bo staff and Don makes a quick move and Leo's one katana got out of his grip and hit Splinter's right knee, luckily it wasn't the sharp part of the katana…

"Master!" Leo ran over to Splinter, who was on one knee.

"It's okay, my son. I'll be fine- -" An arrow is shot next to Splinter's head.

Foot ninjas appear from high and low grounds, looking at their enemies.

"Hmmm… looks like these guys wanna start somethin'… well if they wanna start it, I'll be glad to finish it!" Raph said and took out his sais.

The Shredder stands on higher ground, looking down at a hurt rat.

"Too bad it ends like this, rat!" Shredder said, shortly followed by an evil laugh.

All four turtles go around Splinter, making sure no one gets to him.

"There are too many foots here, I don't know how we are going to pull this one off, you guys." Don said.

Shredder looks on. "Foot Ninja… ATTACK!"

Fleets of ninjas flood towards the turtles.

"Well… I'm guessing this is the real test." Mike gulped.

As the foot and turtles start to fight, the turtles are slowly moving away from Splinter while attacking their foes.

Shredder talks to an archer and whispers, "kill the rat…" and then walked away.

The archers get in line with Splinter and get ready to fire. 

Raph looks at the archers…"Oh no yah don't!" Raph pulls out some ninja star and throws them up, hitting an archer down and another.

Mike takes out three ninjas with one swift kick. "Ha! That's for messing with the Lean… Mean… Green Machi- -" Mike got interrupted when a foot ninja pushed him head first into a pole.

Don goes and drop kicks the guy who pushed Mike and stood over Mike so no one will touch his brother.

Shredder sees opportunity and jumps down to the battle area, in line with Splinter, and starts to walk towards him, with his claws out pointing at Splinter.

Leo is being pushed back and forth by foot ninjas and sees Shredder. "No!! Raph, help Master Splinter!" Leo yelled before he got knocked on the ground.

Raph spots Shredder and jumps infront of Splinter. "If yah want him, yah need to get through me first… and trust me, yah don't want to, I'll raise some shell right here and now."

Shredder laughed at the sight of Raph. "Please, you fool, stop trying to play the role of hero and let me kill you already."

Raph smirked and jumped at Shredder.

Splinter is up against a wall, watching his sons in action.

Shredder gets a good punch on Raph and that knocked the wind of out Raph. "Please, peasant, you're only embarrassing yourself." Shredder smirked at Raph.

Raph looked up and yelled and went to attack. Raph jumped at him, sais first, but Shredder quickly moves out of the way and punches Raph on the back of the head and Raph is unconscious. Shredder bends over and picks up a sai and looked at Splinter. Shredder looked, smirked and threw the sai at Splinter and it goes through his hand, keeping him attached to the wall.

"Now you can't run away, rat!" Shredder said and then started to walk towards Splinter.

Leo hits down all the foot ninjas that ganged up on him and ran at Shredder.

"Die, Shredder!" Leo yelled at started to duel with Shredder. Shredder hits Leo's left wrist and his katana drops and Shredder uppercuts Leo and he goes flying back twenty feet.

Shredder picked up his katana and went up to Splinter and slaps him across the face. "This ends now, rat!"

Leo looks up and gets up, starts to run to Shredder and Splinter, but within ten feet Leo trips over Splinters cane that had been dropped after getting hit by Leo's katana.

Shredder looked at Leo, then at Splinter and then stabs Splinter with Leo own katana blade. 

"NOOO!!" Leo screamed, with his hand reaching out.

"Foot Ninja… VANISH!" and the foot and Shredder disappear.

**

After a few hours pasting Leo returns to the lair, only to see Don sitting up in his bed with hot chocolate. 

"Hey, bro," Mike said, "looks like I can actually make something without the lair burning this time."

Leo looked on and smiled.

__ ****

To be Continued…


	5. A Plan

Chapter 5: The Plan

Leo walked in the room into the room with Mike, Don and Casey and sits next to Mike, facing Don.

"Donnie, how are you feeling?" Leo asked.

"Eh, let me just say that I've felt better." Don looked at Casey. "And I'm hoping that Casey will be alright, too."

"What happened out there?" Leo asked and Mike slurps on his hot chocolate.

Don's eyes looked at Mike. "I'm trying to talk here, mind keeping it down a bit? I think you need to hear this too, Mikey…" Don said.

Mike looked at Don and then Leo. "Whoops… sorry." Mike blushed and put down the hot chocolate.

"Well… like I was saying, I was still where you two were talking to me, but then I heard sound, as if there was a fight occurring. I went closer to the sound and I thought I heard Raph. I looked to see if I was right, and I was… too bad, too. Raph was already knocked out so I jumped out and tried to help him. At first there were only three foot ninjas, then came another three, luckily by then Casey showed up and helped me out. After we finished off those ninjas like, at least ten more showed up and started to attack. I'm guessing I got smacked behind my head because I have a major headache now… and I guess that knocked me unconscious, and leaving Casey with the rest of the foot ninjas." Don said, holding his chocolate with one hand and in the other rubbing the back of his hand.

"Mike, go get Don some medicine to help stop that headache." Leo looked at Mike.

"But… I don't feel like moving - -" Mike said.

"Go." Leo replied.

Mike frowned and stood up. "Awwwwe, fine…" Mike went to go fetch some medicine.

Leo looked at Don. "So you didn't see the Shredder?"

"To my knowledge, no." Don replied, taking a sip of his hot chocolate.

"Hmmm… when Mike and I showed up, I found Raphael's sai going through Casey's hand." Leo said.

Don spit out his hot chocolate. "What?!"

Don looked down. "That's what happened to Master Splinter…" 

"Don't remind me." Leo commented.

Mike walked back in, humming 'it's raining men' to himself.

Leo and Don stayed in silence, looking at Mike.

"What?" Mike asked, "I heard that song earlier… and it's kinda catchy…."

Leo and Don stay silent still.

Mike looked at Don. "Oh, here you go, bro." Mike handed Don the medicine.

"Thanks, Mikey." Don said and swallowed the pill.

"So, it was the Foot who attacked you and Casey… but why did they take Raphael and not you or Casey? Leo asked.

"I was wondering the same thing, Leo." Don said.

"You think Raph's hiding something from all of us?" Mike asked.

"Heh, I doubt it, we all know one another pretty well." Don replied.

**

The next day, Mike's in his room, listening to his headphones and Leo's at the table, looking at Raph's sai.

"Hey there." Don walked in the room with Leo.

"Don…" Leo stood up and brought a chair to Don. "You should be resting…"

Don smiled and sat down, "Nah, let me make the choice for what's good for me and what's not."

"Sorry, Donnie." Leo said.

"No need for apologizing, bro. You're just looking out for me, that's all." Don said.

Don looked at Leo. "So… has Casey woken up yet?"

"Heh, did you hear anything break yet?" Leo replied.

"Nope… hopefully he's going to be okay." Don said looking at Leo.

"Hopefully… I want to know what happened back there with him after you got knocked out. I'm hoping it isn't the Shredder…but it could, a good chance of it." Leo said.

"Well, if it is, then we'll beat him, once and for all!" Don said, trying to make Leo more positive than he is negative.

"Donnie… all four of us were fighting the Foot and Shredder, and we were in perfect condition. But now… you and Casey are hurt, and Raph is missing." Leo paused, "That's the first thing we need to do, we need to find Raph, as soon as we can."

"Well, why don't one us go spying around, follow the foot clan back to their hide out after they attack or rob a public place. And if we do that, then that way two of us will be here, watching out for Casey. The Foot might know where our lair is, but not attacked yet, making plans to hit us with a well thought out plan. They aren't dumb ninjas, which is a shame." Don said.

Leo is thinking about the plan that Don just introduced. 

"So… if we do this plan of yours… Mike or I will have to be the one to go out and spy, because I don't want to risk you getting hurt again." Leo said.

"Leo, you're the best one here at being stealth, I say you go." Don proposed.

"Yeah… I should." Leo stood up. "Looks like we need Mike to get in here… we shall find Raphael.


	6. Let's Go!

****

DISCLAIMER: I don't own the TMNT

Chapter 6: Let's go!

Leo stood up from his chair and yelled "Mikey! Come here!"

Mikey rushed in. "What? What is it??" 

Mike looked around, seeing that no one was hurt. "Dude, why'd you rush me in here?" 

Leo laughed. "Because it's the only way you would have came in a matter of seconds."

Mike looked at Leo. "…not cool, dude. So anyway, what do you want?"

"Don came up with this plan where basically I go out and spy on the Foot, and follow them back to where Raphael is located. Meanwhile you and Donnie stay here with Casey." Leo explained.

Mike thinks about it. "Sounds good to me, but what if you get caught, Leo?" 

"I don't plan on getting caught. This mission is a complete or fails kind. And we need Raphael back, the Foot could be planning something on us." Leo said.

"Yeah, Mikey, the Shredder needs to be taught a lesion for what he did to Master Splinter two years ago." Don said.

**

Later Leo is in his room preparing himself to go out to find his brother Raphael. Don walked in.

"You ready, Leo?" Don asked.

Leo looked at Don, "Yeah, there's no going back now. I need to do this, we can't afford to lose someone else who we love…"

Don looked down and a tear falls from his cheek. Leo puts his hand on Don's shoulder. "Sorry, bro, about how I was talking to you earlier…"

"Don't apologize, Leo, I needed that wake up call…just without April- -" 

"I know," Leo replied, "but you'll make it, everyone will make it."

Don looked on Leo's wall, and there hanging was the katana blade that killed Splinter.

"What do you plan on doing with that katana blade?" Don asked.

Leo looked at the katana blade. "I don't know yet… I hate seeing the site of it…but I want to use that katana when Shredder's time come, when I get a chance to duel him, revenge Master Splinter!"

Don looked concerned. "Leo… calm down…"

"No!" Leo interrupted. "Don, I will never forgive myself to what happened to Master Splinter… never." 

"But it wasn't your fault… Shredder killed him." Don said.

"No, Don… I did. It was MY blade that went through him, it was my fault my grip isn't good enough to hold on to my very own weapon. If I didn't drop my weapon, it wouldn't have caused Master Splinter to drop his cane, the cane I slipped on, the reason why I wasn't there when Shredder killed our master!" Leo began to get tears in his eyes.

Don hugged Leo. "Listen to me, it wasn't your fault. You blame yourself way too much around here, when you know you did your best… trust me, wouldn't you think I would know this my experience?" 

Leo looked at Don. "I know…but I saw him die, Don. I saw the one person who taught us everything we know in life die before my very eyes!"

"Leo, he may not be here with us physically, but he's in here." Don pointed to Leo head.

"He's never going to leave us, never. Sure he can't teach us anything new, but we know all the things he did teach us, and with that knowledge we will have Master Splinter around, to guide through the rest of our lives." Don said.

Leo wiped his eyes, getting the tears off of him. 

Don looks at Leo. "Oh yeah!" Don reached in his belt. "Here, it's a turtle communicator. Use it to tell me and Mikey what's up."  


Leo took the turtle communicator. "Thanks, Donnie."

Don smiled. "Hey, what are bro's for, huh?"

Don walked out of Leo's room and heads to the room with Casey and Mike in it.

**

"Hey, Mikey," Don walked in and sat down next to Mike. "How's our patient doing?" 

Mike looked at Casey. "Well… nothing has changed really, at least the dudes' still breathing."

"I'm sure he's going to be okay, Mikey." Don said.

"I hope so, bro. I kinda miss the sound of glass shattering at your workshop." Mike said to Don.

"Haha, very funny, Mikey." Don replied.

"What? I thought it was funny." Mike said with a smile.

"Heh, Mikey, you think everything is funny in some sick way." Don replied.

**

Leo looked to see if anyone is watching his actions. As no one is watching, Leo switched the katana blade that killed Splinter with a new one he has been using for the past two years.

**

Leo walked in the room with everyone in it. "Well, guys, I'm going to search for Raphael."

Don and Mike stood up. Mike walked to Leo and hugged him. "Good luck, bro, I know you'll find him. Hurry and get back home."

Mike backed off and Don hugged Leo as well. "Good luck and remember; always leave the turtle communicator on, unless you area near the Foot, then you better turn it off." 

"Yeah… See you guys when I get back." Leo said and then walked out of the lair.


	7. Mike and Don

****

DISCLAIMER: I don't own the TMNT

Chapter 7: Mike and Don

Don is sitting at the kitchen table, sipping on some coffee when Mike walks into the room and sits across the table from Don.

"Yo, bro, how's it going?" Mike asked while putting his feet on the table.

Don looked at him. "Oh, nothing… just thinking, that's all." 

Mike studied Don's expression. "Donnie, it isn't just anything, there IS something, something maybe you need to get out." Mike suggested.

"I don't know, Mikey…" Don said.

"Well, what's it about?" Mike asked.

Don sighed and looked down, wrapping his hand around his cup of coffee. "It's about April…" Don said quietly.

"Oh…" Mike said and then looked down. "Well, I don't really know the whole story…"

Mike looked in the room to see Casey not moving still. "Hm, we have time for a story, dude."

"I don't know…" Don said and then looked at his brother's face. Mike was giving him the puppy eye look.

Don sighed. "Oh fine… I'll tell you what happened…"

**

__

Don is in April's apartment, trying to fix her toaster.

"I'm really sorry about this, Don, but you know how I am with electronics." April said.

Don chuckled. "Oh, April, I know… and I don't think your neighbors would like the smell of smoke coming from here." Don smiled.

"Haha, very funny, Don." April commented.

April walked to her refrigerator and got out a bottle of water. "You want anything to drink?" She asked Don.

Don turned his head. "No thanks, but thanks for asking." He looked at the broken toaster.

April sat at the kitchen table, watching Don. "So how are you guys doing?" She asked.

Don sighed deeply. "It's been hard, very hard since Master Splinter past away. I think Leo and Raph are taking it even harder than me and Mikey are… which is a lot."

"I'm sorry to hear what happened to him…he was a great man." April commented.

"Thanks… he was, wasn't he?" Don said.

They both stayed silent for a few seconds…

"So…" Don started, "how are things with you and Casey doing?" 

She sighed. "Oh good, sometimes he's too hard headed to figure whenever I make the first move on him, but that's who is and always will be…"

Don laughed. "Yeah, I always knew he had a hard head, no offense to him."

"He would most likely agree with what you said." April said.

"So no problems in your…?" Don asked.

"Oh, no," April said. "Well… I mean sometimes yeah, and other times no. I just don't know what to do with him."

"Well, if you ever need to talk about it, I'm always going to be here for you, April." Don said.

April smiled. "Oh I know, Donnie, and I will always be here for you, too."

Just then Don and April hear someone kicking at the door.

April jumped up and Don quickly turned around. 

"What is that?!" April asked.

Don took out his bo staff. "The Foot…" Don looked at April. "April, stay back here by the sink, away from the fight."

April gulped. "Okay…be careful, Donnie." 

"Oh, aren't I always?" Don said and then jumped in the living room area and the door is kicked down and in come foot clan members.

Don jumped towards them and kicked one into another. 

"Give up now, turtle!" A foot ninja ordered.

The foot ninja tried to punch him, but Don grabs his wrist. "Let me think about that…" Don flipped the foot ninja and he lands on the floor hurt. "Nah, I don't think I will be giving up."

More foot clan members keep intruding in the apartment, trying to get Don. 

April stands at the kitchen sink, watching Don in fear. A few foot ninjas jumped through the window over the sink and land by April. April hurries and gets a frying pan and hits two on the head with it.

Ninjas keep coming through the window that has been broken. April backs up towards the living room, trying to fight off some of the foot ninjas.

Some foot ninjas surround Don. Don raises his bo staff high and starts smacking foot ninjas on their heads with it. "Here, lets play stick ball; I have the stick, you be the ball!" Don said and then hit a few more down.

Don jumped out of the circle the foot ninjas had around him and hits a few more.

A foot ninja, whom is on the ground, grabs April's foot and April trips backwards, but keeping her balance and Don hits her accidentally on the back of the head and April falls.

Don turns around and sees April on the ground, knocked out. "Oh, god… I'm so sorry, April!" 

Police sirens are heard. "Foot Ninja… Vanish!" The lead ninja said and the Foot are gone out of sight.

Don kneels down to April, checking her. "Oh god…"

"I can't let the police find me." Don thought. "But I can't just leave- -" Don heard footsteps near her doorway and Don quickly escapes through the window, leaving April on the ground. 

**

"…and that's what happened." Don said looking down with tears going down his check.

Mike wiped a tear from his eye. "Dude, I'm sorry, bro." Mike said.

"And know what the sad thing is? Before the police showed up, when I was checking on her… I think she was in a coma…" Don said and then closed his eyes, tear drops falling next to his coffee.

"Look on the bright side, at least she isn't dead, she's still breathing." Mike said trying to make Don smiled.

"Yeah… but if it weren't for me she would've been fine, without getting hurt in anyway…" Don said.

"Don't blame yourself…you have no need to." Mike said.

They both stayed in silence for a minute. 

"I wonder how our bro is doing." Mike wondered.

"Oh, I'm sure Leo's doing fine. He's a very good ninja." Don commented.

Mike looked at the turtle communicator. "You think he's ever going to call?"

"I hope so, I'm really worried about Raph." Don said.


	8. Getting Closer

Disclaimer: I Don't Own the TMNT

Leonardo, standing ontop of an appartment roof, looks down to see some men park their some-what beat up truck infront of a warehouse.

Leo brings up his communicator, ready to call Don and Mike, when suddenly he notices that a man from the van looks up and notices Leo. Leo quickly ducks down, hoping that he wasn't noticed. He brings the communicator to his mouth and calls.

_"Hello?"_ Don asked.

"Don, it's me, Leo..."

_"Leo! Man, Mike and I were worried sick about you, any news on Raph?"_ Don asked from their lair.

"I might have a clue... I'm looking at a warehouse, looks empty but you never know what's going on inside..."

Leo then peeks over the ledge and sees Raph being dragged on the floor and towards the side door of the warehouse.

"Don! I see Raph!" Leo exclaimed.

_"Where at!"_ Don eagerly asks.

"The warehouse is on the corner of 41st and Midluther street--"

Before Leo can finish his sentence, as he is looking down at Raph, a man goes right infront of him and punching him in the face!

"Ouch!" Leo reacted and fell back on his shell. The man starts to walk towards Leo...

_"Leo? What happened? Are you--"_ The man steps and breaks Leo's communicator.

Leo, now on one knee, looking up. "Who... are you?"

The man just chuckled and took out a katana blade of his own.

Leonardo, not knowing how to react, stands up tall and takes only one katana blade out, as well.

"Listen, just tell me who the heck you are!" Leo shouted.

The mysterious man just looks at him.

"Look, I don't have time for this, got it? My brother is down there--"

"Oh, that pathetic mutant is your brother?" The man interrupted Leonardo.

"Yes. And if you don't mind, I'm going to get him back..."

"Like hell you are!"

The man starts to charge at Leo and Leo blocks his katana swing with his own blade!

Leo pushes forward and the man backs up with his blade raised.

"So, how did you track your own brother?" The man asked, ready to fight.

Leo looks at the man, ready to take on anything he bring. "I don't need to tell you a single thing."

The man runs forward and tries to stab Leo, but Leo ducks down with a split and, with his hand, smacks the back of the man's knees and he falls on his knees. Leonardo rushes back up and takes his blade and places it on the man's neck.

"Drop it." Leonardo said, referring to the man's katana blade.

The man gulps and does so.

"Okay, pal, you're going to do me a little favor, and tell me what is going on and why they want Raph?" Leo asked, keeping his blade to the man's neck.

"They want new blood."

"Who's they?"

"The foot." The man replied.

Leonardo thinks to himself. _'It's been so long since we saw the foot...'_

Leo looks down at the man. "So why Raph?"

"Because the leader needs new blood!" The man replied.

"What does that mean?" Leo asked.

The man laughed. "It's not the hard to comprehend... you see--"

Before the man could go any further a sniper shoots the man in the head, inches away from Leo. Leo drops the man and ducks down for cover. As Leo is down, he looks at the man's face and pulls down his scarf that was covering his mouth.

"What the---"

The man's skin seems appear to have little green on it. And is not bleeding from after the shot.

"No blood? Is this guy even human...? Leo pondered to himself.

Leonardo crawls to the other end of the building, even farther away from Raph now, and climbs down the fire exit. He lands in an alley and runs down it, stops at the corner of the hotel building looks at the back of the warehouse. Leo turns around the corner and goes towards the warehouse cautiously. As he approaches there's a ti cup that falls and Leo whips out his blade, ready to fight, and points it to the dumpster... but the only thing that he sees and what made that noise was an alley cat... Leonardo sighed and put his blade back. He goes up to the building and goes up the fire exit and stands on the roof of it. There are windows and Leo looks down them and into the warehouse, which isn't empty, after all.

"What... what is going on in here...? Leo asked himself.

Shredder appears infront of Leo's eyes in the room and Shredder sits down in a chair. He signals for someone to come forward and they do so. A Foot ninja goes up to Shredder and he whispers something to the ninja's ear. The ninja nods and walks away.

Leo looks around to make sure no one is on the roof with him and then continues to watch Shredder.

The door opens to Shredder yet again and a few Foot ninja's walk in, pushing someone in a wheelchair, and the person on the wheelchair is hooked up to many wires and such.

Leo squints to try to make out just whom is in the wheelchair...

"I just can't see... wait... don't tell me that's--"

Before Leonardo could finish a Foot ninja, who was talking to Shredder earlier, pushes Leo down and Leo goes throught the glass window and lands infront of Shredder.

Leonardo, on his stomach, gets his palm of his hands on the ground trying to get himself up when Shredder stands and places his foot on Leo's shell, causing him to fall right back down on the ground.

"Ah... a turtle...what ever brings you around these parks?" The Shredder asks.


End file.
